Alices vs Titans
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Mikan and Alice. They both hate the way that they're controlled,contained in tiny walls.Kokoro and Hotaru,they would follow Mikan anywhere. They're a four-man team.But what happens when others get involved with their dream to kill all the titans?And what about Mikan and Alice changing their fellow trainees' opinions?And will they be able to get past their...strange leader?Find out!


**me: This came from Wolfram, Yuuri's Stalker of Love.**

**Mikan: Why do you sound and look like an evil money boss?**

**me: (stops petting the cat on my lap) Oh, sorry. Was this too much? (cat runs away) No, Mr. Whiskers! Come back! (evil boss chair vanishes making me fall on my butt) Oof! (and whole room turns to normal)**

**Mikan: This must be why you're too nice.**

**me: Gya! My weak point! Where did you find that?!**

**Mikan: We're ****_your _****characters. We're in your head.**

**me: (gasp while backing away) You're in my head?!**

**Mikan: Yeah and your original characters have even more information about you. We don't because you aren't our original creator.**

**me: Wha- Is that why that one girl was able to take over my story?!**

**Mikan: Disclamer: FireFaithe here does not own me, Gakuen Alice, or Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin. She only owns Alice who you'll see in this story and the plot of this story. It may be related to the original stories in spots like Natsume taking my panties off and someone being a titan in disguise. They may not know, and yet there may be betrayal. We do not know currently.**

**me: That means all my characters know what I truly feel?**

**Mikan: The Beginning Play is out.**

**me: Th-That's real... WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME TELL PEOPLE THEN?!**

**-Ending Play out-**

I was born in a world where we humans are food. Where we struggle to survive. I'm a young girl in the Trost District. My best friend, Hotaru, lives here as well. Then my adopted brother, Koko. We are all what you call 'Alices.' Alice, my friend, is the all-time alice. She has each and every alice you could think of. That is why we call ourselves alices. That and... she was the first to know about her alice. Koko, even though he heard people's thoughts all along, thought that those people were saying that stuff. And my alice kind of got in the way sometimes as well. He's been in our family since we were all three.

But anyway, my name is Mikan Sakura, and I plan to help defeat the titans!

**me (dreamily): Ahhhh~**

**Mikan: Wait a second that's it?**

**me: I didn't say that was it. It's just the right place for a theme song.**

**Mikan: A THEME SONG?!**

**me: Yup. (throws hand in the air) Theme Song in!**

_**I was born into this world~**_

_**I was born unnaturally~**_

_**So I will help**_

_**In fighting against**_

_**The monsters that are here**_

_**All my friends are like me~**_

_**And I meet others too~!**_

_**Flipping my skirt!**_

_**As a distraction or just for embarrassment~**_

_**Baka, baka, baka!**_

_**Get shot fifty times over~**_

_**Get chased in a boxing match!**_

**_But that's okay~_**

**_I will survive~_**

**_I!_**

**_Will!_**

**_Fight!_**

**_This won't be easy~!_**

**_I may get hurt~_**

**_But I will not falter~~~_**

**_in this~_**

**_nightmare of~_**

**_a dream~_**

**_I can see the light~_**

**_It doesn't have to be~_**

**_It can just be~_**

**_This whole world to me~_**

**_Is my dream!_**

**me: Wasn't that wonderful?!**

**Mikan: Yeah, it was. But what about the pictures in your head? They're a big part.**

**me: Hmmm... I could tell one piece each theme song.**

**Mikan: What is wrong with you?!**

**-Theme Song Time out-**

"Mikan, shouldn't we tell them?" Koko asked me while I read Hotaru's book about the outside world. I was shaking my legs in the air as I usually would.

"No, Koko. They'll just stop us."

"But still." Koko always had a smile on, so you had to listen to his tone of voice and look at his eyes to figure out his expression. Ever since I've known him. Right now his eyes were slanted in worry. He was on my, er, actually, it's both of ours. We sleep together, but we don't think much of it. I'm lonely at night and so is Koko. I was taking up most of the bed, and Koko was in a crawling position with only his boxers on- he just got out of the shower.

"I was thinking about it in the shower, Mikan, and I was really worried." I had a loose long-sleeved shirt with only my favorite polka-dotted panties. I sighed, putting my bookmark to mark the place I was at and sat up, laying the book in front of the pillow. I put my hand on Koko's cheek.

"It's going to be fine. We've already made up our minds, and they can't change it." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to calm him down. He wrapped his hands around me, and we just sat there for a while.

"You sure that you don't think anything of it?" Our eyes blared open, and we jumped back in alarm.

"Hotaru! This wasn't-"

"Of course it wasn't," Hotaru smiled one of her rare smiles to show she wasn't being sarcastic. Then she went right back to her emotionless expression again.

"Koko was upset again, right?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, worry in my eyes.

"The reason I came here was because you stole my nature book again, didn't you, Mikan."

"Sorry, Hotaru, I couldn't wait until you got home," I smiled sympathetically.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you the extra pair of my house keys." Koko chuckled behind me, and I gave a little laugh.

"Anyway, our chance is near." Both me and Koko got serious at those words. Koko's normal smile even disappeared.

"Three months from now they're going to take new trainees. We're also of age. We all agreed that we'd help fight against the titans." Yes, the titans. Those foul, horrible creatures that ate us humans for no reason at all. I hate them.

"Which group are we going to join?"

"Survey Corps," I answered simply.

"I'll follow Mikan anywhere. Even to our death," Koko replied. Hotaru nodded.

"Then I will too." Three months from now... We're all ten, so we can finally join at that time. We're going to meet new people that the world will be relying on. I hope they aren't all jerks and b****es. The world's fate will be on their shoulders and ours.

"Let's hope we'll be able to win each time we go out," I grinned my battle grin. Hotaru nodded. Koko was staring at both of us with his eyes that showed he looked up to us. Koko could always read others' minds and therefore, yelling out their secrets, but he wasn't very strong. He preferred not to unveil people's secrets because it'd give him a worse beating, so he looked up to me who could beat up ten guys in five minutes and Hotaru who shot everyone with her baka gun, knocking ten people out in three seconds.

"Hotaru, did you talk to Alice?"

"Yeah, she's coming. To the Survey Corps, she said. Unless you guys weren't."

"Good," I nodded my head. Now, now makes the difference. We won't have to hide in walls any longer!

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Wasn't that awesome?!**

**Mikan: You made a-**

**Alice: Yes, she made an Alice. Nice to meet you, Mikan.**

**Woosh~ (all of the memories from the Mikan in this story go through Mikan's head)**

**Mikan: Huh.**

**Alice: I hope we will get along, Mikan-chan (chuckles)**

**me: She has all the alices, Mikan, remember?**

**Mikan: Huh?**

**me: Fans of Gakuen Alice, guess what I mean by that. Infer.**

**Alice: Fire,**

**me: (blushes deeply)**

**Alice: You really shouldn't be so secretive and naughty.**

**me (turn away stubbornly pouting): Don't use that name against me...**

**Alice: (laughs) Ending Play is out. And Fire,**

**me: (blushes again and holds in tears)**

**Alice: Fire, you like being called that, don't you?**

**me: Only because-**

**-Ending Play out-**

**Last thing, I don't own Kyo Kara Maou.**


End file.
